creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Faceless Jack
Introduction Jack Kramer, aka, Faceless Jack was a Creepypasta who became rivals with Xandy. The real Jack believes he was created by Hodson Wankanda. History After Jack and Scarlet found out Kevin became a Creepypasta, they did what Kevin told them to do: run away. Jack and Scarlet got separated because they were running in fear, he later came back to school but no signs of Scarlet so he walked home. It was night time until he was later knocked out by a stranger. While Jack was knocked out unconscious, he heard the strange say "I will make you beautiful." Jack later woke up at the hospital, the doctor told him the kidnapper cut off his face but luckily he was found by the cops but no trace of the kidnapper. Jack looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, he appears to wear a panoramic gas mask and his upper part of his face is red, only showing the muscles. Jack got out of the hospital and came back to school, he heard rumors about him. Jack wanted to know who sliced his face opened and THIS is the part where Jack and Xandy became rivals. Later that night Jack finally found Xandy. X wanted to tell Jack that Kevin and Y didn't do anything. He thinks they're lying so they fought each other. Xandy was later knocked unconscious and Jack was about to stab him. Suddenly the white entity appeared out of nowhere and blinded Jack for a few seconds. The entity would take Xandy and leave. Facts (I only know few facts about him) *He's mysterious and sometimes weird. *He always admits he's ugly and suicidal (I always have to disagree on that). *The person who created Jacktopia (He's jealous after telling him about the Kevinverse). *Always believe everybody in the entire world hates him (I know few people who do or don't). *Always believe he has more than 5 personalities (Including strength, speed, knowledge etc.). *Because his last name is Kramer, he is not related to Jigsaw. *Born Nov 19, 15 year old. Q&A Q1: Are the facts really about him? A: I'm not trying to be mean to Jack, those are the things that he admits to being true. However, I'm trying to convince Jack that he is a better person and not just an unimportant guy who has the ability to hurt himself with lies. Q2: What happened to his relatives? A: What Creepypastas have in common is that some of them are an orphanage. I haven't decided whether Jack's parents should live or to decide how they die. So there status is unknown. Q3: Does Jack have a crush on someone? A: "That's none of your business." Jack said. Q4: Who was the kidnapper? A: Jack sees the kidnapper has blue and red eyes however Xandy admits he didn't do it. He heard the man say "I will make you beautiful," so there's a possibility that the person was actually The Doll Maker. The reason why he would cut his face off is that he was doing plastic surgery to remove pimples off of Jack's face.